Alone On Christmas
by Jedi Tc
Summary: Just a short Songfic about christmas, Naruto and Sasuke (Not real fluff, errr...might be.. now.. ) Ch 2 folks! This wasn't supposed to happen though... Well, it did :P
1. Alone at Christmas

Let me explain a few things before you read this. Firstly it's a songfic. The song is called "Jul" and the band that play it is "Snowstorm" sp they own the song. The song is actually in Swedish, so I had to translate the lyrics. The Swedish lyrics stands within these marks: "." and The English translation stands within these marks: (.) This is a fic about Christmas. In out country you celebrate Christmas late at Christmas eve, you gather the whole family and watch a Donald Duck cartoon that's on Tv. Then you eat and have fun with your family. After that Santa comes to give out presents. There is also two 'words' I want to explain that I could find a good translation to. First we have well-park. It's a park wit a 'well' in, though the well is most often more like a little fountain or something. They exist all over Sweden. Also wishing- wells, it's a well where you toss a coin into it and make a wish. That's about everything I think.  
  
I don't Own Naruto! Just so you know it. ^_^  
  
In this fiction I have tried to get a grip about (mainly) Naruto's feelings about being alone when it's worst to be alone.  
  
.:::Alone on Christmas:::.  
  
"Nu är det jul igen och alla ljusen tindrar Snögubbar överallt och lyktor i varje park Mot den bitande kylan får vi julklappar som lindrar. Aldrig på året är gemenskapen så stark"  
  
(Now it's Christmas again and all the candles are shimmering Snowmen everywhere and lanterns in every park For the biting cold we get Christmas presents that's mitigates Never in the year the fellowship's so strong)  
  
Winter rule the weather in Konohagure. Miles and miles a cover of snow numbs the earth. Snowflakes are falling even this day, to mostly everyone's happiness. In every corner where there's room there's a snowman smiling at you. Children's laughter is heard from everywhere, they are having snowball fights in the middle of the village. They are in all ages, even adults is participating in the games with laughter. Yes, love is flourishing everywhere. Just about every Ninja is home for the weekend to be with their family. If only so for this one time a year, the countries are in peace.  
  
"Men det är någon i brunsparken som gråter som ser julen i annat perspektiv Som är ensam när skuggor kommer åter Och förmörkar tanke, fä och liv"  
  
(But there is someone in the well-park who is crying Who sees the Christmas in another perspective Who is lonely when the shadows come back And darkens thought, beast and life)  
  
Naruto pulls up the zip of his jacket as he walks out from his small apartment. He shudders slightly as the cold winds sweep past him over and over. He let his footsteps carry him along the road leading towards the Centrum of the village. He tries to dig his hands deeper into the pockets so the jacket feels more close to him. He loved to feel warm right out in the cold. At the other side of Konohagure Sasuke was at home carefully treating his wounds from a three-day training with Kakashi. He had seen to it that he had a reason for staying home at this weekend. He had actually screwed up on purpose to get a wound big enough to be ordered to stay in bed. He reaches for the string to turn the blinds. And a pleasant darkness falls inside the room.  
  
"Kommersen är blomstrande vi fyller önskebrunnar Och nästan överallt, från största hus till minsta skjul Står skinkan på bordet, och det vattnas i våra munnar Kalle Anka och hans vänner önskar god jul."  
  
(The commerce is flourishing, we fill up wishing-wells And almost everywhere, from the biggest house to the smallest cabin The ham is on the table, and our mouths are watering Donald Duck and his friends whish a merry Christmas)  
  
On the road Naruto is walking on he suddenly spot Sakura standing by a window, looking at a pair of shoes. Probably hoping to find them wrapped up in a nice red paper with little dears on. She notice Naruto walking and she flash him a smile. "Hiii Naruto!!" She shouts clearly and waves towards him. "Hi Sakura!" He greets her cheerfully. He would like to run up to her but just about then her parents call on her. And before running up to them she shouts a last sentence "See you in two days or so!" And she disappears around the corner. Alone again he suddenly feels his stomach rumbling and picks up the scent of Christmas food. He makes a face, as he knows he doesn't have a cent left to buy anything. And he walks on through the village, looking at happy families and couples holding hands. Sasuke had just finished changing his bandages he sits down in his bed and grabs the remote. The TV flickers before showing a clear picture. He zaps between some channels before he turns it off again. Only Christmas shows on each channel. He decides to make himself some food and slowly rise to go out towards the kitchen. A couple of rice balls would be nice. He opens the pantry to understand that he needs to go down to the local shops. It's next to empty, nothing but a few slices of bread.  
  
"Men det är någon i brunsparken som gråter som ser julen i annat perspektiv Som är ensam när skuggor kommer åter Och förmörkar tanke, fä och liv"  
  
(But there is someone in the well-park who is crying Who sees Christmas in another perspective Who is lonely when the shadows come back And darkens thought, beast and life)  
  
At last Naruto ends up in the outskirts of the village. He pulled up his shoulders to cover his face in the orange jacket. He stares down at the gravel covered little road and sighs. Alone again. Why he keep walking this round every Christmas is a riddle. He knows that he's just going to end up alone and a little hurt again. He sit down at a bench in a park nearby and leans against the arm stead as he pulls up his legs. It's still cold outside, but his body is starting to numb off a bit so it doesn't feel just as cold. No one is out anymore. The sun has set and darkness has settled. The weak light from the clouded sky doesn't help much to light up. The snow is still falling. Between the flakes he spots someone else. There is actually someone that's out besides him? He allows some effort into getting a better look of who it is. Sasuke. It's Sasuke. What is he doing out this night? Doesn't he have anyone to- And it struck him. That's right. Sasuke didn't have any parents of family either. He was alone, just like himself. He watched to boy walk up to the little store and pulling the handle. But the door wouldn't open. Of course not, all stores was closed on this day. Everything was sleeping this time of year. Only inside the houses there where life. If you were lucky enough to live in such a house. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets again with a sigh. He looked around before turning home and spotted Naruto. Their eyes met just briefly. In this matter they actually understood each other. They were both alone on the biggest holiday of the year. And they nodded towards each other, then Sasuke turned around to walk away. And Naruto watched him disappear.  
  
"Juldags morgonsolens första strålar träffar taken Och eldens sista låga flämtar svagt i våran spis Men det är inte bara tomten som är vaken Någonstans i stan blir tårar till is"  
  
(Christmas morning's sun's first rays hit the roofs And the fire's last flame flicker weak in our stove But it is not only Santa that's awake Somewhere in the town tears freeze to ice  
  
Naruto wakes up slowly the next morning. His joints are stiff and cold. He had actually fallen asleep on that bench. His cheeks are frozen from tears that had trickled from his eyes. Snow has fallen on his clothes and head; he almost looks like a snowman himself. Pulling his hands out from his pockets he sat up on the bench. It was early at daybreak. He rose and brushed off the powder-snow. He peeled of the ice on his cheeks and started to head home. Even if there was no one waiting there, it was at least warm *rumble* (- stomach making noise) and had food. He glanced over towards Sasuke apartment. The blinds were shut so he could see in. He turned around and started to head home, alone. From inside his apartment Sasuke was watching the blond boy. If he hadn't woken up at that instant he would've went down there to get him inside to some heat. It wasn't healthy to stay outside like that. Still he understood Naruto. To spend Christmas in an empty apartment. was nothing you wished for.  
  
"Det är någon i brunsparken som gråter som ser julen i annat perspektiv Som är ensam när skuggor kommer åter Och förmörkar tanke, fä och liv"  
  
(There is someone in the well-park who is crying Who sees Christmas in another perspective Who is lonely when the shadows come back And darkens thought, beast and life)  
  
.:::The End:::.  
  
Please would you drop by a review? I'm going to write more Naruto fics, though I don't like starting to post before I've written the whole story, the updating tends to be really bad then. So look out for more stories by me if you liked this one :) 


	2. Together at Christmas Day

Okay, this wasn't supposed to happen, nope it certainly wasn't. But well. Here it is! Chapter two. It's just because of your lovely encouraging reviews. Especially Sarachan who asked for it as a Christmas present if nothing else ^_^ Couldn't deny that now could I. It's still a songfic. I actually found another song that fitted. And it's a Christmas song to. And it was Swedish this time to. The band is called "Christmas Crackers" and the song is called "När julen kommer till stan" so the song belongs do them, not me. Naruto doesn't belong to me either (I don't want him! I have a bf! ;) Well, here it is like this: After Christmas Eve you often spend your Christmas Day at home. Because either you just want to be with your family, you want to rest up after all stress and running after Christmas times. Or you might be with your husband's/wife's family, or with your father/mother if you are a child of divorce. Anyway, it's a day that stands somewhat still. I actually love the Christmas Day better than Christmas Eve. I'm just sleeping till noon, and when I wake up Mother and my stepfather (the best father in the WHOLE world! ^_^) are playing Christmas music and are just doing a little bit of this and that. It's just a wonderful day. Aaah well, better stop boring you out. Here's chapter two then ^_^  
  
.:::Together at Christmas Day:::.  
  
"Snön den faller ner över stan, En frostkall vintermorgon Allting är precis som det ska, när julen kommer till stan"  
  
(The snow falls down on the town, a frost-cold winter morning Everything is just as it's supposed to be, when Christmas is coming to town)  
  
The footsteps are clear after Naruto as he walks home. It hadn't been snowing a small amount. It is quite beautiful. Looking at all the Christmas decoration just has to make you smile, if only so a little. He kicks a little by the door to his apartment so the snow would fall of his shoes. He goes inside and closes the door. He turns around and looks inside. His home, no, he didn't want to call it that. A home was somewhere you knew you could go to and feel safe and sound. A place you liked to be. This is not that place. After hanging his jacket on a hook he walks on into his bedroom. It's only a two-roomed apartment. A kitchen and a small bedroom. He throws himself down on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. Without knowing why, he wonders what Sasuke might be doing right now.  
  
"Från husen strömmar stjärnornas ljus, genom våra fönster Julens klockor ringer ut, när julen kommer till stan"  
  
(From the house flows the stars light, through our windows Christmas bells are calling out, when Christmas is coming to town)  
  
Sasuke sighs and turns back from the store, it's closed today too. Typical mistake. He should've thought about buying groceries before the holiday. Well he would just have to do without food tonight. He pulls his jacket closer to himself. It's so cold outside. Like the cold had taken its grip around the country and refusing to let go, only holding it tighter. He stops and looks over where Naruto had been sleeping. It amazed him slightly. To be able to sleep outside in such cold. Naruto most certainly are strange. He shrugs it off and heads inside again. The night is falling again. Finally, the holiday is over soon. He suddenly hears the doorbell ringing and rise from his bed, he still doesn't have a sofa to sit in. He walks up to the door, who could it be? Probably Kakashi to check up on him. He grabbed a crutch that he has standing by the door. Just in case his mentor would come, so he wouldn't drag him out on any stupid events. He opens the door and looks surprised. "Naruto?" He questions as he met the blond boy's smile together with two cartons in his hands  
  
"Och på gator och torg skyndar vi fram, genom stadens gränder 24'de december en sista chans, när julen kommer till stan"  
  
(And on streets and squares we hurry on, through the town's alleys 24'Th December a last chance, when Christmas is coming to town.)  
  
"What. are you doing?" Sasuke asks confused. "Oh Sasuke! I didn't know you were that badly hurt." The blond said as he opens his eyes from flashing Sasuke a wide smile. "It's nothing." He said and put the crutch away again. "It's just to fool Kakashi-Sensei if he would drop by." Naruto stretches the two cartons over towards Sasuke and holds them out until he takes them. "I thought you might be hungry, the stores aren't open until tomorrow you know." He smiles; hoping that Sasuke would accept Naruto's actions. "Oh well. come in. I guess." He says and turns around. Sasuke smiles relieved when Naruto can't see. He is going to get his stomach full tonight after all. He takes the cartons into the kitchen. His apartment was the other way around from Naruto. His bedroom is first and then the kitchen. Sasuke takes up the bowls from the cartons and takes out a pot to fill it with water. He turns the stove on and put the pot on the next biggest plate. Naruto hangs his jackets next to Sasuke's blue winter jacket. He walks into the small apartment. It's a quite simple home. A bookcase or two. The bed and a Tv table with a Tv on. He looks around a little before he walks into the kitchen. Sasuke are just pouring the hot water into the bowls from the Ramen shop. Naruto walks over to sit down by the kitchen table. Sasuke put down the two bowls on each side of the table and handed Naruto his chopsticks. He sits down in front of Naruto and start eating. "From where did you get this anyway? Everything is closed today." Sasuke asks. "Aah, I always have a pair of extra at home." The blond smiles.  
  
"Julens stjärna lyser klar för alla människor idag För det är idag som julen kommer till stan"  
  
(The star of Bethlehem shines clear for every human today Because it is today when Christmas is coming to town)  
  
Sasuke put down his chopsticks after finishing his meal. Naruto smiles weakly as he's looking out the window. Sasuke folds his hands and also aim his eyes to the sky. It's clear tonight. You can see every star on the sky. Though the window is slightly dirty. Sasuke look over at Naruto again to ask. "What are you staring at?" "Here, let me show you." She said as he rises from the chair and walks over to the balcony door. That's right, Sasuke also have a balcony. He unlocks the door and press down the handle. The cold invades Sasuke's home in the very instant that just a glitch opens between the door and the doorway. Naruto continues out as if the cold never gives him a second thought to just stand in the doorway to look out. Sasuke rise from the chair and follow him out. He wants to turn around to get a pair of slippers or something. But he walks out in the balcony, which is covered in two decimeters of snow, with bare feet. "Right over there!" Naruto says as he points up in the sky. "It's just a star." The raven black youth say as if the shorter boy is stupid. "It's not just a star. It's a Christmas star. It shines brighter every Christmas holiday." Sasuke looks at the star with criticisms, it's probably just something that Naruto has made up. A star doesn't burn brighter just because it's holiday. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bird fly towards Sasuke, it evades in the last second. But the surprised boy falls off his feet and takes ground. With a week thud he sit down right into the snow.  
  
"Men för alla dom som ingenting har, Julens klockor skräller Frost och kyla är allt som finns kvar, när julen kommer till stan"  
  
(But for everyone who nothing has, the Christmas bells are ringing Frost and cold is everything that's left, when Christmas is coming to town)  
  
Naruto laugh at his 'fallen' comrade who looks quite dumb where he sits. It's not every day you get defeated by a bird. "Shut up." Sasuke mutters as he tries to rise. Naruto hold out a hand to his help. And despite his pride Sasuke actually accepts Naruto's help this time. His wounds are still sore after all. Naruto helps him inside and on to the bathroom. With a closed door Sasuke change into dry clothes and when he come out again Naruto is waiting for him with a blanket. He looks at him with a look telling him that he doesn't need it. But Naruto can be rather persistent. "You don't wanna be cold right?" That's true. If there is something Sasuke hated it was to freeze. He walks up and takes the blanket away from Naruto and wraps himself in it. Then he walks over to the bed to take a seat up by the pillows. He leans against the wall and look out the window between the glitches of the blinds. The room is rather dark. Naruto also walk over to the bed, there is really nowhere else to sit down. He sits down by the edge of it. He drags up his legs and puts his arms around them. He hears the bell strike eleven outside. In the silence the blond boy's eyes starts to water up slightly. Sasuke looks over at him and a second later a tear runs down by Naruto's cheek.  
  
"Men i mörkret brinner ett ljus någonstans, det brinner för oss alla Morgonstjärnans strålande glans, när julen kommer till stan"  
  
(But in the darkness a candle is burning somewhere, it's burning for us all The morning star's glorious shine, when Christmas is coming to town)  
  
Naruto doesn't notice as Sasuke moved in the bed. And suddenly he was right next to him. Not even Sasuke himself are sure of what he is doing. They sit next to him and stare down at the floor. There is a silence spreading between them, but not a difficult or awkward silence. It's just. natural. "I've never been together with someone on a holiday like this before." Naruto suddenly says. Sasuke look up at the boy again, their eyes met. Naruto with his watery blue eyes, Sasuke with eyes black as death. Sasuke suddenly lay his arm around Naruto, and Naruto lean his head towards Sasuke's shoulder. And they both thanked whatever force, destiny or god there was, for not having to be alone this night.  
  
"Julens stjärna lyser klar för alla människor idag För det är idag som julen kommer till stan"  
  
(The star of Bethlehem shines clear for every human today Because it is today when Christmas is coming to town)  
  
.:::The End:::.  
  
So, that was the last chapter. Err. I think. I never know how flattered and inspired by your reviews I get ^_^ If nothing else I think it'll be quite hard to find another song that matches the story :) 


End file.
